Traditional lift trucks such as: CA 2571225, TYGARD are used for lifting material and stacking them in shelves with forks that are straight out. These traditional lift trucks are not allowed in most public areas due to safety concerns. Smaller lift trucks are equipped with a base that the operator stands on to drive the machine. Some self-propelled models are also available, but these require the operator to walk alongside the machine. Other hydraulic lifters or hand trucks must be pushed or pulled by an operator. None of these existing lifting and carrying machines can be used by people with physical disabilities.